Del juego al amor
by Chia Moon
Summary: Takeru y Mimi siempre se quedan aparte o van solos para divertirse desde que los demás se han emparejado. Cuando el juego comienza no pensaban que terminaria así.


Un retillo cumplido más para mi querida parabatia. Espero no haber fallado =).

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **~Del juego al amor~**

 **.**

—Vayamos de fiesta un rato —exclamó Mimi casi en súplica.

Los demás se miraron entre sí, como si necesitaran el permiso del otro para poder desmelenarse. Y la cosa es que realmente era así, desde ojos de ella. Desde que los chicos se habían emparejado, no había forma de tener una salida normal sin que todo fuera monótono y aburrido. Al menos, Mimi quería distraerse bailando y desfogándose hasta el punto de no poder despertarse al día siguiente hasta después del mediodía.

Al menos, algunos días parecían olvidarse de sus prejuicios matrimoniales y salir a divertirse un rato.

Aunque fácilmente se olvidaban de ella y se acurrucaban en bailes en pareja o en hacerse acurrucamos en un rincón como adolescentes. Y luego la criticaban si bailaba con este o con aquel.

Por suerte, no era la única en el grupo que no tenía pareja. Desde que Takeru lo dejara con su última pareja había optado por una vida célibe o al menos así le pareció hasta aquella noche.

Ambos se habían terminado separar del grupo entre bailes y habían pedido al camarero más bebidas de las que su organismo pudiera tolerar para ser conscientes de sus actos al cien por cien. Aunque Mimi estaba segura de que se había colgado de su cuello para bailar seductoramente y que al subir hacia su rostro sus labios habían hecho una agradable parada sobre su boca.

Y no es que él se hubiera echado hacia atrás. Es más, cerró sus manos entorno a su cintura y la guió en sus movimientos para pegarla más a él.

Cuando Mimi fue consciente de todo eso fue más tarde, sentada en un taxi de camino a su casa y dándose cuenta de que Takeru había crecido y que era todo un hombre.

Desde ahí, dejó de pedirles a los demás para salir y tan sólo se lo demandó a Takaishi. Takeru siempre aceptaba de buena gana y solían probar diferentes discotecas, pub o fiestas donde pudieran entrar sin problemas y divertirse.

Sin darse cuenta, era algo que sucedía cada fin de semana y que con cada salida, la cercanía crecía hasta el punto en que los besos empezaron a hacerse más candentes y que sus manos siempre terminaban en zonas demasiado peligrosas. Pero lo bueno de Takeru, es que siempre la respetaba, dejándola en un taxi y esperando su llamada cuando llegaba a su casa.

Hasta el día en que en el taxi también entró él, comiéndosela a besos y ella buscando tesoros en sus cabellos. Abrieron la puerta de su departamento sin ver si quiera cómo y la cerraron en el mismo instante en que él la estampó contra ella, buscando el placer de sus labios.

Cómo llegaron a la cama o cuantas veces lo habían hecho antes de llegar a ella, no era algo que pudiera haber contado. Jamás en su vida pensó que Takeru podía ser un verdadero fiera en la cama y que ella se dormiría totalmente muerta de agotamiento en sus brazos, para despertar con la sensación de haber hecho algo terriblemente malo.

—No volveremos a hacerlo —expresó Mimi mientras se vestía y luego recogía sus cabellos en alto—. Está bien eso de salir, pero hacerlo es otro tema. No podemos.

Takeru se marchó con muchas preguntas en la boca, pero Mimi no pensaba cortar por lo sano sus salidas solo por un revolcón. Y lo peor de todo es que sus promesas se fueron al traste, porque sin darse cuenta ambos se engancharon a tener sexo durante cada una de sus diversas salidas.

En la discoteca junto a la casa de Mimi. La del paseo marítimo. La fiesta de una compañera de clases de la universidad… Llegaron a perder la cuenta y hasta empezaron a ver eso como algo natural.

—Somos algo como folla amigos —expresó ella una de esas veces, con la sábana cubriendo su trasero y la espalda desnuda.

Takeru había enarcado una ceja.

—¿No te gusta la idea? Ninguno tenemos pareja y nos gusta el sexo. Mientras, podemos hacerlo juntos.

—No es que no me guste la idea, Mimi —expresó él rascándose la barbilla—. Pero me preocupan lo que digan.

Mimi rodó los ojos.

—Me la suda lo que digan. Es mi cuerpo, mi decisión. El único impedimento sería que tú no quisieras. Y cariño, tu cuerpo no dice eso.

Bajó la mirada hasta sus caderas, en la zona justo donde su ingle mostraba su excitación.

Takeru no pudo debatírselo.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, aquella relación había durado por más de un año y a los demás se les hizo tan natural que las preguntas comenzaron y a todas le llegaron respuestas negativas con un sabor agridulce en los labios.

Mimi se descubrió sintiéndose herida cada vez que Takeru lo negaba y la descendía al rango de mejor amiga o amiga simplemente cuando quien preguntaba era Hikari. Y Takeru empezó a sentir que la sangre le hervía cada vez que la veía bailar con cualquier tocón.

Sin darse cuenta, el sexo empezó a convertirse en una batalla y que cada vez, verse era cada vez más necesario. Incluso a veces se les escapaba gestos que a cualquier otra pareja no pasaría por desapercibida. Una caricia. Quitar una miga de la comisura. Arreglarle un mechón rebelde. Sujetarle la mano o besarle los dedos.

—¿Seguro que ustedes no están saliendo? —presionaba Taichi completamente confuso.

Ambos negaban a la vez pero luego se miraban como si hubieran sido capturados haciendo algo incorrecto.

Incluso Yamato intentó usar su poder como hermano para sacar información a Takeru, pero este logró evadirlo con una de las suyas. Y las chicas solo escuchaban maravillas de Takeru que Mimi dejaba escapar alguna que otra vez. Así pues, todos parecían recibir señales menos ellos.

—¿Por qué se empeñarán en que le pongamos nombre a los nuestro? ¿Tan difícil es comprender que solamente compartimos el gusto del sexo, divertirnos…?

Takeru la miró mientras se mantenía apoyada sobre su brazo, con los cabellos bañando la almohada y parte de su extensión.

—Quizás porque realmente haya que ponerle un nombre —sopesó.

—¿Tú también? —exclamó sorprendida.

—Sí. Creo que el folla amigos no es suficiente para los demás y la verdad. ¿Realmente estás bien con eso? ¿Te sientes cómoda con la idea de que pueda irme con otra mujer?

Mimi se apoyó sobre el codo para mirarle.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—Para nada —aseguró él.

Mimi jugó con un mechón de su cabello, pensativa.

—¿Y si hacemos que esto sea algo grande? ¿Podremos seguir como siempre? Yendo de marcha, riéndonos como tontos. ¿O seremos como los aburridos de los demás?

—Se puede ser aburrido y divertirnos a la vez. No cambiará nada, Mimi.

—Eres demasiado seguro, Take-chan —suspiró—. Pero vale. Confiaré en ti.

—Confía en lo que sientes.

Ella se movió hasta quedar sentada sobre sus caderas. Él se lamió los labios en el mismo instante en que sus senos quedaron ante su visión.

—¿En que me arde una mala leche cada vez que te veo tontear con otra?

Takeru sonrió de medio lado.

—Esa es una parte de todo.

Mimi se inclinó para besarle los labios.

Sin darse cuenta habían caído en el juego del amor. No puedes entrar con la decisión de comerte a todo el mundo, siempre alguien te hace caerte a sus pies y no quieres compartirlo para nada.

Y a veces, era tan simple como cerrar el círculo.

 **¡Fin!**

 **03 de mayo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 _Más Takimi para el alma._


End file.
